Abide With Me
by JemmaaaFitzy
Summary: Oh dear this was very rushed apart from the end so it's very bad. Loosely based on the film 28 Days Later. Post Apocalypse AU where there are four survivors trying to find hope. Grant Ward, Skye, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. Tell me if I should continue?


There were four of them moving from place to place, all while waiting to find the army base with the 'Cure to Infection.' Ward had taken up the role of leading the group and protecting Skye, Jemma and Fitz. He was the one that had killed most of the zombies, since he had more experience with using guns anyway.

The house that they were staying in for that night was small and only had one bedroom, so they swapped who slept in the bed each night that they stayed there, which was only for one more night. Skye had taken the bed for that night, while Fitz and Simmons slept on the couch and Ward kept watch in case of any zombies coming near. They had a couple of rules, such as not going out in the night and if any one of them got bitten, then they couldn't let their heart get in the way and they had to shoot.

Jemma was curled up next to Fitz on the couch and was sleeping soundly until she woke up suddenly and had a coughing fit, but tried to be quiet with it, not wanting to attract attention.

"Jemma?" Fitz mumbled sleepily, waking up when he heard her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah-" A cough. "I'm fine, just need some water."

"Right." Fitz nodded and went into the kitchen, pouring her a glass of water from the tap. The only water source that they had and came back to the couch handing it to her.

"Thanks." She took the glass and took a sip, the coughing stopping as she set down the glass on the coffee table and curled up in a ball next to Fitz again falling asleep.

Ward woke them all up the next morning at the crack of dawn, getting them ready to head out, going towards the army base that wasn't too far away from where they were, and they could probably get there in a day. So they all set off, Ward and Skye at the front with FitzSimmons behind, keeping up with the other pair.

About four hours into the journey of non-stop walking, Jemma stopped suddenly causing Fitz to look back at her out of confusion.

"Jemma? Are you alright?" He asked her, earning a shake of her head from Jemma and a few seconds passed before Jemma passed out. She had been feeling sick lately, with her bad cough and feeling tired all the time and she hadn't told anyone, so it took Fitz by surprise when she fainted.

"Ward!" Fitz shouted, causing the taller man to turn back. "She just passed out, I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Fitz, we don't have time for this. We're going to have to leave her behind." Ward shouted back.

"I am not leaving her! I'll carry her if I have to."

"Then carry her! We wont slow down just for you though." Ward continued walking, as Fitz lifted Jemma into his arms and carried her keeping up with Ward and Skye for most of the way until Jemma woke up again, just an half an hour away from where the army base was meant to be.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Fitz looked down at her when she opened her eyes.

"Yeah. Fitz, I've sort of been sick for the past few days. That's why I've been coughing and have been feeling tired for a while." She whispered.

"Well, you aren't infected. I honestly don't know what I would do without you Jem."

"I don't know what I'd do without you either."

"We're almost at the base now, and we haven't run into any zombies."

"Do you think they can really help us?"

"I don't know, but they'll keep us safe."

It wasn't long before they arrived at the army base, all around them were empty jeeps and tents. Fitz put Jemma down so she could walk, and all of them looked around trying to find anyone that had survived but, they couldn't see anyone anywhere. That was until they all heard some fast paced footsteps, Ward whirled around raising his gun and once a figure came into view, it took him five seconds to see that it was a zombie, but before he could shoot, a shot came from somewhere else and some soldiers emerged from the forest as the zombie fell to the floor dead.

"Get back from it." One of the soldiers instructed, and took his communication radio to signal other soldiers. "Four surviours found. Two male and two female, I repeat two male and two female. We'll bring them to the house. Over and out."

The soldiers took the four of them into a jeep and drove away to a huge manor house, letting them in first and taking them to bedrooms. Skye and Jemma in one room and Fitz and Ward in another, because of course the soldiers had no idea that Fitz and Simmons were in a relationship.

At dinner the four of them were sat around a long table with the soldiers, but none of them were really sure what they could say to each other or in front of the soldiers. The only question that they could think of asking was if there were any more survivors but, then going against it. The dinner went slowly and straight afterwards they all retreated to the bedrooms, all except for Ward who took a walk with the major around the house.

"You heard our radio broadcast then." The Major looked to Ward.

"Yeah we did, it took us a while to get here but, we wanted-"

"The answer to infection. Well, all that we need to do it stay here and maybe one day the infected will die of starvation, and before you came we had no hope for a future."

"What do you mean before we came?" Ward narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"The only way to keep the human race going is to have some women, and I promised the other soldiers women."

It sunk in what the major meant and Ward shook his head. "You can't touch Jemma and Skye. Jemma has Fitz, those two are more in love than any couple I've ever seen and if you dare touch Skye then I will blow your brains out." Ward answered aggressively, and headed off first to the room he and Fitz were supposed to share and then to the girls' room, informing all of them that they needed to leave, but didn't explain why.

They managed to get out with Ward hijacking the jeep and driving away from the house, but of course the gates were shut and they couldn't leave.

"Ward, can you please explain what the bloody hell is going on?" Jemma looked to him.

"I'm not letting any of those soldiers anywhere near those girls. The only reason they sent out that broadcast was because they thought that women were going to be coming and they want a future generation."

"You mean?" Jemma's eyes filled with horror and she shook her head. "We need to get out of here Ward. Just reverse and then ram the gates!"

He nodded, putting the jeep in reverse and making sure that everyone had a seatbelt on before he drove forward and full speed and broke through the gates, driving as far away from the house as possible, until they reached an empty field and of course it was the dead of night so, they had no idea if they were even safe. Maybe they should have left in the morning, but there was no going back now.

"Where are we meant to sleep huh Ward?" Fitz whispered.

"We'll have to sleep in here, we'll keep the lights on so if any surviors are close by then they will find us." Ward hissed back, and sighed. "I'm sorry guys, I was meant to protect you and now we're just stuck here."

"It's okay Ward. You've kept us safe this far." Skye assured him, but couldn't get him to even look at her.

The four of them sat in silence before drifting off into a deep sleep until dawn came and they were all woken up by the sound of a helicopter over head.

The four of them rushed out and looked up, trying to flag it down. Waving their arms and shouting up that they were there, all of them filling up with hope and so distracted that none of them had noticed a zombie advancing on them, coming straight for Jemma and when she had been bitten it felt like her life flashed before her eyes as she let out a whimper.

Every ounce of hope that Fitz and Simmons had about surviving disappeared in that one second when Jemma was bitten. Of course Fitz immediately killed the zombie that had bitten her, but he knew that it was too late for her and he really didn't want to have to kill her. It would take a while for her to change, but he still couldn't bring himself to do it. Once he knew that the zombie was dead, he rushed over to her and held her close to him kissing the top of her head, fighting back the tears that were threatening to escape his eyes.

"Fitz, you need to do it before I turn. Please, I can't turn and try to kill you." She whispered, crying into his shoulder.

"No, I can't. Jemma please, there has to be another way!" He lifted her head, and rested his forehead against hers. "I can't kill you Jemma. I can't."

"You have to." Her eyes were full of lost hope, sadness and she was practically begging for him to kill her.

"They'll destroy your body though Jemma. The zombies- they'll just think you're something that needs to be eaten. You'll be their food source."

"Then when you do it. Take my body with you and bury me somewhere when you find somewhere safe." She answered, keeping her eyes locked on his.

"Jemma..."

"Would you rather I turn?"

"No, of course not." He shook his head.

"Then do it." She stepped back from him and sniffled. "I love you Leo."

"I love you too." He choked, and held his gun in his shaking hands watching the girl that he loved, as she squeezed her eyes shut when a shot went off, but it wasn't from Fitz.

He whipped around, tears staining his cheeks to see Ward standing behind him with a gun raised.

"I'm so sorry Fitz. Come on let's get going, and if you don't want her to be eaten then- carry her body and the safest thing we can do is burn it so that infection doesn't spread." Ward spoke softly, earning only a nod from Fitz who just had a look in his eyes that was almost like the sun would never shine for him ever again.


End file.
